conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:United Nations (FW)
I used Britain to make a small comment, someone said I can't use Britain unless I am Richmondappleeater. Why is that, isn't anyone allowed to use blank nations? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main Two users, "Richmondappleeater" and "Sun Ling" are going to create a nation called the Empire of Britannia. At this point, the country hasn't been officially added nor been created or edited into this site. It's kind of "on reserve" I guess. It's technically still a blank nation though. United Planets 01:45, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Is Britannia going to have a justified and well-respected leader or a leader that hates everything? It is because I'd like to use Britain while I still can.Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 01:47, 8 March 2009 (UTC) You'll have to ask "Sun Ling" or "Richmondappleeater". Most likely I expect Britannia to be a peaceful nation. United Planets 01:55, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :I agree, but you never know, hopefully Britannia won't act idiotically. Can I have partial control over Russia? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 02:01, 8 March 2009 (UTC) You are free to use Russia until you or another person create a country that takes up Russia, like with any blank nation. I know that "Shockeye7665sc" used to use Russia frequently about a month ago. United Planets 02:06, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :He has Zulkavita. . . Am I allowed to make another country on the remaining Russian territory? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 02:13, 8 March 2009 (UTC) You can have more than one nation. Go ahead and make Russia into a new country. I control both Everett and Iraqistan. United Planets 02:24, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :I'd like to not actually make it my nation, but use it a lot for blank nation matters, and have a reserve for it so nobody can use it. If that doesn't work, Shockeye7665sc should have it, or I'll just take it myself. Also, I was thinking about creating a joint Cascadian-American-Everetti space program. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 02:38, 8 March 2009 (UTC) You can use Russia all you want. I can't really reserve it or else it might as well become your own nation. As for a joint space program, NASA and the Everetti military are willing to aid other nations in developing a space agency. The U.S. space program has fallen apart since the creation of Everett. NASA went under Everetti control, leaving the U.S. without shuttles. America has a simple program now mainly just satellites and rockets and because of it's poor economy, is unable to fund an advanced agency like Everett's or Taiping's. United Planets 02:58, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Can I make America actually shape up a have a space agency better than Everett's if I wanted to? I am surprised Bush let NASA go under Everett control, Everett could have just made their own. . . So can America have advanced shuttles? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 14:15, 8 March 2009 (UTC) The U.S. can begin developing shuttles and space craft now that it's economy has been boosted. I only kept the U.S. out of the space race because of it's economy and because of the fact that in reality, it is dismantling it's shuttle program in 2011. United Planets 17:46, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Seriously? Are they keeping up their space programs that include the exploration of other planets, though? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 19:56, 8 March 2009 (UTC) NASA will continue to go on and do stuff, the U.S. is just shutting down the use of shuttles. After the International Space Station is finished, there will be no more shuttle launches. United Planets 20:18, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :But they will be using shuttles later, or never? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 20:52, 8 March 2009 (UTC) They are apparently going back to using rockets like we used in the 1960's. United Planets 20:57, 8 March 2009 (UTC)